


I can't stop them! Help me stop them.

by LowlandSassanach



Series: Faith lives [3]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon, X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlandSassanach/pseuds/LowlandSassanach
Summary: I was reading about Joan's progress in the books and I thought "What if Joan hearing voices is a manifestation of mutant powers and Lucy can help her with it?"So here's the story that I concocted.One-shot, but with potential for a series if people like it.





	I can't stop them! Help me stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but Lucy.

Lucy was working in the garden when they'd arrived, Laoghaire was ranting and raving as per usual about Claire and about the predicament they'd found themselves in this past 3 years. You see, Claire had gone missing and when all efforts to find her had failed Jamie went into full-on grief mode, not even Faith, Brianna, or Willie were able to get him out of it. But 3 years ago, just before Claire had returned, a little worse for wear, he had taken on a wife. Laoghaire. 

Lucy was sure that if Jamie had known about Laoghaire's part in Claire's trial at Cranesmuir he'd never have taken her on. But Laoghaire, or even his own needs, weren't the reason he married her. It was the children. Marsali, the blonde girl who was the spitting image of her mother, had since married Fergus and they had two children but Joan, the sweet, kind redhead, was almost stubbornly refusing to marry despite many men suiting after her. 

As Lucy observed the girl, well woman now, following her mother she saw a sense of deep sadness in her eyes. Getting up she followed the little group.

Inside the house, Lucy's son, Scott Fraser, folded his arms and watched as Laoghaire ranted at Ian and Jenny. Faith ran downstairs and started yelling back at Laoghaire as she had never accepted any of the Fraser siblings even though they came as a package with their father. As they argued Lucy kept her eyes on Joan, who was repeatedly touching her head subtly and shaking it periodically. Squinting Lucy watched as Joan left the room and followed.

"Too loud?" The young woman started and looked at Lucy wild-eyed. "I couldn't help but notice you had problems inside the room, may I?" Lucy was asking permission to look inside Joan's mind to confirm her suspicions. Joan's bottom lip wobbled slightly but she nodded and Lucy let her power free and reached out or Joan's mind. 

Joan's mind was all jumbled but one word jumped out at Lucy: 'voices'. So she was right, Lucy was either Schitzophrenic or she was a mutant. "What do ye see?" Joan looked like she was about to burst into tears. "I'm wrong, aren't I? I'm plagued by demons at night, they willna be quiet...sometimes I think the only way to shut them up is to be dead..."

"Please don't think that, Joan." Lucy sighed. "I never told your mother, but I have told Marsali, I can hear thoughts as well. They come in the form of voices." When Joan looked at her, happy someone else understood her plight, Lucy continued. "When I entered that awkward age between girlhood and womanhood it started to get worse and I couldn't sleep because of it." She smiled at Joan who nodded. "My mother had the same power and she taught me how to control it. Now I can free it when I want, search for a specific person, or feel the energy in the room. I also have the added bonus of being able to travel wherever I want with a single thought, and being able to move things with a thought."  Joan's mouth was agape.

"Can ye teach me to control it? Oh, to be in control is all I want!" She grabbed Lucy's hands as she begged. 

"Of course I can. But my mother can help, and I have another mentor that has the same power that would be only too willing to help out." Joan shrank away. "Would you be okay to let them help you?"

"Does that mean my ma needs tae know?" Joan implored her, she was a little scared of how her mother had called Claire a witch for nothing more than falling in love then what would she do to her daughter who could hear voices? 

"Not if you don't want her to. A lot of our students tell their parents that they're going to a school for gifted young people. We could tell your mother that you are coming to a school where they teach singing, dancing, art, whatever you want to tell her. Do you still want to come?" Joan nodded eagerly.

"I've always been very good at dancing. Can I tell her ye've got me intae a dancing school?" Joan grinned.

"Course we can. Come on." Lucy took her hand and pulled her into the room her mother was in.

Back in the room, Laoghaire had no idea her youngest daughter had left the room at all as Jamie and Claire had entered and she was in the process of screaming at both of them. Finally, Claire divulged that Laoghaire had a crush on Jamie but no idea how to handle him once she had gotten him in her bed. Claire then threw Laoghaire's words over 20 years ago back at her "I bet he had to get swine drunk of a night before he could stand to plow your field!" Laoghaire's hand drew back and slapped Claire on her face. Scott was across the room before Laoghaire could actually say anything and had grabbed Laoghaire.

"I'll let that one slide since what was said was bad enough to warrant it." He looked at Claire who conceded the fact, having reacted exactly the same when Laoghaire had said it to her. "But anymore of that and I'll throw you out myself!" He let her go and went back to watching. After that Laoghaire didn't touch any of them. 

"Ma, I need a word wi ye." Laoghaire turns to her daughter. "I have a place at a prestigious dancing school."

"Do ye now?" Laoghaire looked her youngest up and down "Where?"

"Paris..." Lucy shook her head. "Ah, no Paris...Mistress Lucy helped me get a place..." Laoghaire rounded on Lucy.

"Did she now? You had better tell me exactly where my daughter will be or she won't be going." Joan looked frightened. "So, where is this 'prestigious dancing school'?" She put her hand on her hip and looked to Lucy. 

Lucy swallowed. "The province of New York." Lucy looked at her. "I'm sorry that Joan thought it was in Paris but I can understand why she thought it." Laoghaire nodded. "My friend from New York has just set it up in a mansion that was abandoned." Laoghaire grinned, so happy that Joan would be learning in a mansion.

"Sounds brilliant." Laoghaire turned to Joan. "Ye have ma blessing." Joan grinned happily.

"But that means ye need tae gi me ma alimony!" She turns to Jamie. "So get me my money..." And with that, they whirled out of the house.

Murtagh rounded on Lucy, "yer up tae something! There's no dancing school in New York...but there is yer school fer the gifted...what's going on?" Lucy sighed, "I'll tell ye what I can glean frae that then you tell me what I've missed, deal?" Lucy nodded. "Joan is dealing wi some kinda powers and no one noticed but you...so ye suggested the school and she accepted, but either you or she woulda been afraid about how her mother woulda reacted. So ye both lied but didna think to line up your stories."

"It was a bit of both of us scared of her mother. And yes, I think so. Professor X will be able to tell better than I can." Lucy smiled and kissed her husband.

"Ew! Mom, dad..no offense but, get a room!" Scott walked past them both, his American accent prominent. "it's not a good thing that you still act like teenagers."

Lucy smiled and Scott went up to see to his cousins, and his sister, Murtagh sighed. "I cannae believe I let ye raise him in America. Well let him spend his teenage years there." He smiles at his wife.

"Yeah, well we had little choice. He started to manifest the same power my Uncle Alex had before he died. We had to teach him to control that." She leaned on his chest. "I missed you when we were away." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Let's go and see how our kids are doing, shall we?"

As they went upstairs hand in hand, Lucy thought that she would have a time trying to control Joan's power. If she had been right the secondary power she had seen scared her. Joan could see people's deaths.


End file.
